


Sharp Dressed Man

by benevola



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benevola/pseuds/benevola
Summary: "Cause every girl's crazy bout a sharp-dressed man." -- ZZ Top
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a Mary Sue. Instead, think of it as a Shakespearean interlude with characters observing what is going on around them. ;)

“A well-tailored suit is to women what lingerie is to men.” – Unknown

Noon at the Manhattan Supreme Court building was an endless and rippling sea of humanity. Between the brisk steps of the attorneys, the purposeful walk of the cops, and the hesitant and reluctant steps of those about to be judged, finding a quiet corner could be challenging.

Two women in their 20s were eating lunch on one of the benches dotted around the common area. They were dressed in basic business clothes, their purses on the floor between them. 

“Tom Ford.”

“What?”

“Yesterday was Alexander McQueen. Medium weight wool, windowpane plaid. Today is Tom Ford, charcoal, three-piece. Very understated. ”

“Mel, you have lost me completely.”

Melanie chuckled. She was relatively new to the city, and had been clerking for one of the judges at this courthouse for a couple of months now. She liked her job, the judge was nice enough, and with some very careful planning she’d even been able to find a tiny apartment of her own as well as putting together a small wardrobe of clothing that hopefully didn’t make her stand out too much here in the middle of New York City. 

She liked taking her lunch breaks where she could people watch, and a week ago they’d been mostly uneventful, but now? Now they were something to look forward to. Suddenly this bench had a view. Still staring across the room, she absently pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and acknowledged her friend.

“Sorry, Sarah, I didn’t catch that.”

Sarah rolled her eyes. She worked for a different judge in the huge courthouse, and had recently begun joining Melanie for lunch. Between her job and attending law school, Sarah didn’t have much time for friends, so a sandwich and a little lunchtime normalcy with someone her own age was helping her sanity immensely. 

She scooted over to see what was so damned interesting but all she could see was the endless sea of suits. 

“I still don’t understand.”

Melanie quietly gestured towards one of the attorneys -- a stocky man with intense eyes. He carried his topcoat over one arm, juggling it effortlessly along with a briefcase and a coffee. 

Sarah squinted. “Him? Isn’t he one of the new ADAs?” 

Melanie purred. “Yesssss. Yes he is.”

Sarah cocked her head and considered for a moment. “He’s cute, I guess. Maybe a little short. Nice suits.”

“My grandfather was a tailor,” said Melanie. “And those are very nice suits. See how well the jacket fits? It accents his shoulders without looking obvious, and nips in at the waist like a big flashing arrow pointing to his ass.”

Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose. “Are you kidding me?”

“I never kid about good tailoring.”

\-------

The next day, Sarah plopped down onto the bench, leaned in and whispered in Melanie’s ear.

“His name is Rafael.”

“ _Ay papi_.” 

“Has he been by yet?”

Melanie nodded and quickly turned to face Sarah. “Yes. Brooks Brothers, 3 piece, blue flannel. And his jacket was _off_ and his sleeves were rolled _up_. Good lord.” She fanned herself with her hand. “There’s just something about a man in a waistcoat.”

Sarah laughed. “I can’t tell if you’re more attracted to him or to the clothes.”

“I’m not 100% sure; I don’t think the two are mutually exclusive any longer. This man has some serious BDE and I’m finding it to be strangely hot.”

Sarah snorted loudly, quickly covering her mouth with her hand. Choking on her laughter, she said, “Big dick energy? Do you think it’s the suits? If we took the suit away, would he still be that impressive to you?”

“Maybe. Did you hear what he did yesterday?”

“No? Should I?”

“Ohhh let me tell you then. So this rapist choked his victim with a belt, right? To prove a point, the good counselor took off his own belt and made the guy choke him out. Can you believe that?”

“You’re joking.”

“Now all I can imagine is him in that blue waistcoat, sleeves rolled up, and swinging that belt.” Laughing, she threw her head back and held out her arms. “Give it to me, daddy!” 

Sarah shook her head. “I’ll take your word on that. What I’d like to know is how he can possibly walk with balls that big.” She looked at her phone. “Shit, I need to get back to my desk. Same time tomorrow?”

“You know it.”

She was gathering her things when something caught her eye. 

“There! To my right.” 

Melanie squealed. “Oh he put the jacket back on. Damn.”

Sarah smiled at her new friend. “I can’t wait to see what he wears tomorrow. I figure he’ll eventually show up in something you don’t recognize.”

“Unlikely, but I’m willing to take that chance.”


End file.
